Avatar The last airbender Book 4 Peace
by AvatarGryffindor
Summary: Water, earth, fire, air. After the war, peace is brought to the world. But it wont last for long. Especially when the darkness is lurking behind every corner. Warning for blood/violence/bad language. *CURRENTLY ON THE ROCKS*
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first avatar fanfiction and it's what I think happened after the war. Main ship is Kataang but also slight Maiko and Sukka. Hope you enjoy! :D P.S. I do not own avatar.**

In his arms she felt happy, safe. His lips on hers. This was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. Katara thought that she had hurt him during the play but, apparently she hadn't.

They released.

"Aang. I'm so sorry about the play. I was.." Katara started, but she was cut off by Aang.

"Katara it's okay. I felt really dumb after how I acted." Aang said.

"I love you." Katara said.

Aang blushed.

"I love you too." Aang said.

Katara started blushing like crazy.

Toph and the rest of the gang sat inside the house. Suddenly something was disturbing Toph's silence. Two heartbeats. One belonged to Katara and the other one belonged to Aang. They were in a beating mach. One heart was racing the other. Toph smiled.

Before her Zuko, Mai and Suki was complaining about Sokka's painting.

"But I am not a fire bender!" Suki exclaimed.

"I'm not a animal." Zuko complained.

"I'm not a man." Mai said quietly.

"Well do it yourself then!" Sokka said a bit annoyed.

"Finally!" Toph exclaimed, scaring everyone.

"What happened?" Sokka said confused.

"Sugar queen and twinkle toes sitting in a tree!" Toph said.

"What?!" Sokka said murdesly (not sure if it's a word).

They looked out on the porch. They saw Aang and Katara kissing. Sokkas jaw dropped while the others smiled.

"I'll give them a pice of my mind." Sokka said, curling up his sleeves and started to walk outside before Toph stopped him.

"Let it go snoozles." Toph said. "They deserve each other after what they have been through."

"I guess." Sokka replied before sitting down again.

The lovebirds walked back into the room.

"What have you been up to?" Toph said smirking.

Sokka looked at them.

"Nothing." Aang and Katara quickly said in unison.

"Yeah right." Zuko said.

"Okay, I approve." Sokka said. "Although I have one condition."

"Whigh is?" Katara asked.

"No cuddely stuff while in my presence!" Sokka said raising his finger.

"Okay.." Aang said turning redder by the minute.

"Good." Sokka said.

 **So, this was my first chapter. It will get better. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. It's been a long time. Hope you all are doing good. Had some writers block and had to rewatch the show. Anyways, this chapter takes place after 'North and South part 3'. Now, on with the story.**

It was cold. The sun was stinging and the cold wind blew against their cheeks. The icy glacier reflected the sunlight into their eyes as they as fast as they could, flew over the cold young avatar sat on his bisons head, steering towards Kyoshi Island. They had been traveling for a few hours. On the saddle, a young waterbender, a earthbender, the firelord and a warrior it had been suggested that they were to stop at the southern airtemple for resting, but the avatar quickly shot down the idea. The others had been worried for him but he had just told them to let it be. Of course, they didn't know what was bothering the young had decided to stop at Kyoshi Island to pick up the leader of the islands warriors, who had spent some time there with the other warriors since the hundred year war.  
"Ugh!" muttered the southern water tribe hung his head down the rail of the saddle."When are we getting there?" Sokka called out to Aang.  
"In a few hours." Aang answered.  
"Why couldn't we had stopped at the southern airtemple instead of flying the whole day?" Toph asked.  
"Because.." the avatar started before cutting himself had no clue what to say to her.".. reasons." Aang eventually said.  
"Well these reasons," the firelord begun. "care to share them maybe?"  
"No." Aang said."End of story." his girlfriend said after looked up at Katara.  
She smiled a little before making her way down to him. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He softly put his head on hers before gazing onto the horizon again.

The small roofs of the cottages from the village got closer. A bunch of people they had known durring the war came to welcome them. As they jumped down from Appa, Suki came running towards Sokka. When she reached him she hugged him before he placed a kiss on her lips.  
"It's so great to be here again." Sokka said after he let go of Suki.  
"Yes, and it's so good to see you all again." Suki said, placing her hand on Sokka's shoulder.  
"Were will we all be staying?" Aang asked chief Oyaji.  
"Well we thought that you could stay at the house you stayed at the last time you were here."  
Chief Oyaji made a gesture with his hands, intended to make them follow him. Katara grabbed Aang's hand before following the mayor. He led them to the same house as before."I hope you have a great stay here." the mayor said before going out the door, closing it behind looked around in the room. It was a hallway, not decorated with anything really. A stair led up to the dining room but down were they stood, there was two bedrooms and one bathroom.  
"How should we divide ourselves between the rooms?" Zuko asked.  
"I'm staying with my parents." Suki said. "It's next door."  
She looked outside, seeing the sun setting.  
"I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow." she said before walking out of the house.  
"Okay." Aang said. "Let's do it like this: Katara and Toph in one room and the rest of us in the other room."  
The others nodded before dividing themselves between the rooms.

 **Hi again. Sorry for boring chapter. I'm still working out some kind of storyline but it will get better.**

 **-S.G**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again. It hasn't been too long. Anyways, I haven't gathered to much inspiration for anything but I am going to try to update more and more.**

 _The person got closer to him, blood dripping from its mouth. It was creeping closer and closer to his foot. It stood up before him. He reached out for the hood and pulled it off.  
_  
He sat up. He was sweating. A big snore came out of Sokka's mouth. It was dawn. The sun was shining outside the blinders. Zuko turned and pulled his pillow over his head.  
Aang got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. After using waterbending to wash up he got dressed and went upstairs to the dinging room were breakfast was prepared. Aang felt hungry just as he got a idea.

Aang heard a scream from inside the cottage. He smiled to himself where he sat. He chewed at some breakfast as he sat on the roof. But as fast as the smile came, it was erased. The nightmares kept occurring for the past weeks since Azula came back. Even though she was imprisoned after the kidnappings, she still haunted his mind.

He sat on a peek on one of the mountains. No one knew were he had gone off to. The sun was setting and it was getting were suposed to leave Kyoshi Island ten minutes ago. The others had left already.  
Aang had been pulling himself from his friends. He had been dreaming nightmares that he couldn't explain, but he still pretended nothing was wrong. Yet again, like before the invasion, he was lacking in sleep.  
He threw his glider into the air before throwing himself after it. The wind stung in his eyes and stroke his cheeks. The cold spring breeze was fresh and calm, tugging in his clothes.  
Aang flew over the Island. People was pointing up at him but honestly, he didn't care. He needed to think. His stomach rumbled and he pouted before pulling the lever on his glider eating some candy inside.  
"Okay, thats not helping." Aang said between chews.

Aang landed on the shore, twisting his glider into a stick. A few fangirls came running down from the village.  
 _Oh crap_ , he thought before pulling out his glider again and flying over the ocean, towards his friends. Aang landed on Appa's back. Sokka was steering and the others was just sitting on Appa's back.  
"Aang!" Katara exclaimed before running to hug him. "Were have you been?"  
"Just thinking." he said.  
He yawned and blinked.  
"Sweetie, you got to get some sleep." his girlfriend said. "How long has it been since you slept?"  
"I don't know? A year?" he answered sarcastic.  
When he saw his girlfriends worried look he mumbled a quiet 'Sorry' to her.  
"A few days maybe." Aang said.  
Katara looked down at Sokka who was looking a bit worried back at her. She then looked at Zuko and Suki who shared the same look as Sokka.  
"What?!" Aang asked, a bit annoyed.  
"It.." Katara said, not knowing what to say.  
"We.." Zuko then said.  
Toph sighed.  
"Oh for crying out loud!" she said. "They are worried twinkletoes!"  
"Toph!"  
"What?"  
"Why?" Aang said, interrupting Katara who was trying to say something.  
He looked at her with a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.  
"Aang," she said. "Remember last time when you didn't sleep?"  
Of course he remembered. He was saying things like 'all on board the invasion'.  
"Please Aang. Sleep."  
Aang nodded and layed down on the saddle.

 **Hey you guys. What did you think about this part? I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will be back for the next episode.  
What is happening to Aang? Why is everyone so worried? What is going to happen next?**

 **-S.G**


	4. Chapter 3

What is up my dudes! It's me. Again. Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I've had summer vacation and I've been on camp. But now I'm back.

*****

Appa softly landed on the ground before their house in Ba Sing Se. Aang, who had recently woken up, jumped off the saddle and onto the cold stone floor. He held out his hand to Katara, who gracefully accepted his help. Sokka jumped down from Appa's back and landed on his stomach.

"Ouch!" he called out, making a few birds one feet away fly into the sky in fear.

Suki hurried to his side to help him up.

"I'm fine," Sokka said and brushed Suki off.

He walked to the front door to open it, just to slam it in their faces. Aang shook his head in confusion.

"Okay," he started. "What the hell happened when I was asleep?"

"Nothing happened," Toph said behind him.

She crossed her arms.

"He's been gloomy for a while," Zuko said.

"What for?" Suki asked worriedly.

"Don't know, don't care," the young earthbender said and followed Sokka into the house.

"Hey!" Katara yelled. "Help us unpack!"

No answer. She sighed.

The sun stung in his eyes when he opened them. The avatar raised his head while hearing Sokka snore to the right side of him. Aang looked over to his left side were Zuko quietly slept.

Aang stood up and walked to the bathroom. He quickly washed and dressed himself.

Suddenly something was heard outside of the bathroom. Someone was pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "Quit hogging the bathroom!"

The avatar turned around and headed to the door. He opened it and walked out of the room, leaving the door open for Sokka. The watertribe warrior ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Aang slowly made his way to their room. When he opened the door he found Zuko's bed empty as well as Sokka's. The airbender threw himself onto the mattress and closed his eyes for a few moments, before the smell of breakfast reached him. A wide smile spread on his face and he opened his eyes. Aang stood up, walked to the door and went out into the corridor. He started running. Faster and faster, with the help of airbending. Everything around him went in slow motion. One of the doors was slowly opening when Aang ran past it, which meant he left Sokka confused behind him.

In the kitchen Katara and Suki was cooking. Toph sat at the dining room table with her feet on the slate while her hands was clasped on the back of her head. Zuko also sat at the table with Toph and Iroh.

"Goodmorning guys," the avatar cheerfully said. "Goodmorning general Iroh. I didn't know you were here."

"Well goodmorning to you to avatar Aang," Iroh said calmly. "It's okay, I just came here."

Aang bowed before heading towards Katara. He covered his hands over her eyes. She jumped a little but became calm after a few seconds.

"Guess who," he said while uncovering her eyes.

She turned around and smiled.

"Goodmorning sweetie." she said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Ugh!" someone said behind them. "Could you guys stop, you're giving me the oogies."

"Shut up Sokka," Suki said and slapped his arm with her ladle. "They're cute."

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop slacking and help set the table," Suki said, pointing to one of the cabinets which was open, showing a couple of plates in it.

"Fine." he said and walked towards the plates.

When the breakfast was ready Aang sat down with Katara at his side.

"Would you like some breakfast general Iroh?" Suki asked.

"No thanks dear," he quickly replied and stood up. "I have already eaten, and I need head to the Jasmine Dragon. Business is crazy at this time of the year."

He went straight towards the front door.

"Have a nice day everyone." he said smiling, before he left.

"So," Katara started. "Do you guys want to do anything today?"

"We can't," Sokka said, his mouth full with breakfast. "Me, Aang and Zuko had pwecmweting."

"What?"

Sokka swallowed.

"Peacemeetings." he repeated.

"Oh."

Aang saw Katara become disappointed at the corner of his eye. Before he could say anything the waterbender looked up with a smile.

"What about we go to the spa or something?" she said.

"Sounds good." Suki said while Toph sighed.

"Really?!" she said. "The spa? That's boring."

"C'mon Toph," Suki said. "It'll be fun."

*****

So, that was the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, see y'all later! ;)

\- S.G


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo! Hey guys. I'm so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. It's been really hectic at school cause of the national tests preparations. I've also been having writers block, sort of, and I couldn't figure this chapter out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

The evening was closing. The clouds in the sky took a pink, purple and peach color, while the sun started to set. Exhausted, the firelord slammed the door to their house while the avatar and the watertribe warrior threw themselfes on the couch. Pillows flew onto the floor as the guys all let out irritated groans. Zuko sat down in the middle of the couch between Aang and Sokka. The girls was apparently not home yet since the house was quiet, like a mouse.

 _"_ How can the peacemeetings be so _boring_ ," Sokka muffled.

"I have no idea," Aang exclaimed and threw his head onto a pillow that he took from the floor.

"I'm tired," Zuko quickly said and leaned his head onto the sofa's back.

"Me too," Sokka said as he turned his head to his friends.

"Me three," the avatar quietly exclaimed as he closed his eyes. "Wanna eat out?"

"Yes please," Sokka said. "Can we go somewere else where we won't be recognized?"

"What, you wanna eat on another planet?" Zuko replied sarcastically. "With the avatar, we will be recognized everywere."

"Not if we wear disguises," Aang said.

Before they knew it they all ran up to their rooms to change. In a blink of an eye, they all stood by the front door. Aang looked at his to friends. Sokka wore a green tunic with black pants. He wore his brown boots that were covered by the pants. Zuko however wore a green button up shirt with a black vest over. He also wore a pair of knee high pants with a pair of green boots. The avatar himself wore a simple green long sleeved shirt with a pair of black pants and a pair of brown shoes. He also wore a hat that he thought was somewhat stylish.

"Real stylish dude," Sokka said with a tone of irony in his voice.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Aang asked. "What about your clothes?"

Sokka shrugged befor he opened the door.

The guys walked around in the middle ring, looking for a restaurant that would sell sallad for Aang to eat. After about ten minutes Sokka banged his head on the avatar's shoulder.

"Why do you have to be a vegetarian?" he screeched.

Aang rolled his eyes at him before pushing Sokka's head away from his shoulder.

"Look!" Zuko exclaimed and pointed to a restaurant.

The avatar followed the firelord's finger to a sign that he read outloud.

"'Cabbage mage?'" Sokka said and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Zuko said. "It has 'cabbage' in it."

"Fine," Sokka sighed.

The restaurant was very fancy with brown, rock walls and a grey stone floor. Green drapes hung all around the walls and small wooden tables was spread out around the room. A waitress with green eyes and black hair in a bun walked towards them.

"How many?" she asked with a tired voice.

"Uhh," Zuko said, scraching the back of his head. "A table for three."

The waitress had a wondering glance and started to bite her pen.

"Do I know you from somewere?" she asked the firelord.

"No you don't," Zuko quickly replied. "Can we get our table now?"

The girl shook her head before putting on a tired smile and put her pen and paper in her apron.

"Sure," the waitress said and turned arount before she started walking towards a table.

The boys sat down on the three chairs befor the waitress took out a pen and paper.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have a plate of dumplings and noodles," the avatar said excitedly and gave the waitress a big smile. "Please."

"Okay," the waitress said before she scribbled down his order on her paper. "And for you sir?"

She pointed at Sokka with her pen.

"MEAT!" he exclaimed.

The girl looked at him with a strange glance.

"Any special request?"

"Noodle soup," Sokka said, in a little bit more calm tone. "With extra meat please."

The waitress nodded and wrote his order down before turning to Zuko.

"And for you sir?"

"Komodo chicken, please," Zuko said, a little moody and quiet.

"Alright," the waitress said. "Coming right up."

"It's really calm in here," Aang said.

"Yeah," Sokka replied and put his arms behind his head. "It feels good not to be recognized."

"Why would you, out of all people on the planet, say that?" Zuko quietly asked.

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "You love the fame."

"You are indeed right," Sokka said. "But it's still nice."

The watertribe warrior closed his eyes before he started to rock on his seat. The waitress hurried to their table and quickly put down their meals before tending to the other customers. Immediately when the food was put down before them, Sokka let out a quick screech before he started to eat. The avatar looked down at his dumplings. His stomach started rumbeling while he picked up his chopsticks.

"Zuko," Aang begun and raised his head, just to set eyes ont the firelord, who carefully ate his chicken. "Don't you need to return to the firenation soon?"

"Yes I do," he said. "I can't spend all of my time here."

He took a noodle from Sokkas bowl, much to Aang's best friends displeasure. With an angry growl, Sokka pulled away his noodles from the others and continued to eat.

"My food," the avatar heard him mumble.

Aang rolled his eyes at Sokka before turning to his other friend.

"Do you have any news about any problems you need to fix back in the firenation?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," Zuko answered. "The situation at home is very fragile after Azula's attack. Not to mention the 'New Ozai Society'."

Aang nodded. He remembered the 'New Ozai Society' and how Azula then had kidnapped a whole lot of children, including Zuko's ex-girlfriend Mai's younger brother Tom-Tom.

"What are you go-," Sokka started, with mouth full of food.

"Can we please just not talk about my ex-girlfriend?" Zuko asked, with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Fine," Aang answered quietly and looked down in his soup.

He drank the soup before he heard Sokka burp.

"Gross dude," Aang exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sokka said and waved to the waitress so that she could bring the check.

After they had paid her theguys stood outside of the restaurant, on their way home.

"I can't possibly eat another bite," Aang said and held his stomach.

"I agree," Zuko mumbled.

"Eh, I think I can eat," Sokka said.

"Are you joking?"

"Nope, not at all."

Aang sighed and rolled his eyes. During all these years that the avatar had known Sokka, he had never been full.

"Hey you guys?" Zuko said before he stopped.

"What?" Sokka replied.

They turned around and faced the firelord.

"Haven't you noticed that it's awfully quiet?"

When Aang thought of it, Zuko couldn't be more right. Nothing was heared. The street was as quiet as a mouse. It was like someone was ambushing them. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the rooftop. The three best friends looked up to see a black cloak hanging over their ambusher's face. With a sudden movement with it's hand, the person lit up the street with a fireball before it started to speak.

"I want the avatar," it said with a well known voice that they all recognized.

"Azula!" Zuko yelled. "How did you get out?!"

"Why, New Ozai Society of course," the figure answered.

The hooded figure removed the cloak, reviling Zuko's younger sister Azula. She wore her usual armor but her hair was let out and frizzy, making her look more crazy than ever.

"YOU ARE NOT THE TRUE FIRELORD!" Azula roared.

"Aang, run!" Sokka yelled.

"Why?!" Aang asked loudly. "I want to help! I'm not going anywere!"

Azula smiled before shooting fire at the three guys, creating a battle that could not be stopped. Aang passed the fireball that was directed at him with a brief jump into the air. He could see Sokka running from his fireball and Zuko shooting his own at his sister. Azula let out a crazy laugh before she struck a final blow towards her brother.

 _No_ , Aang thought, _Not one of my friends. Not today!_

Suddenly he felt strong. Like a thousand arms lifted his up in the air. Aang's instinct was to fire all the power he could at Azula, but yet he couldn't. He noticed that he landed on the ground, raising his hands at the crazy girl. He let out fire, which Azula quickly passed before getting hit by a rock that he fired at her. She layed, untuched on the ground, not moving. The avatar used his airbending. He lifted up the girl, high in the air, before he used water from a nearby well, almost drowning her.

"Aang stop!"

The avatar quickly regained his consciousness. He shook his head before he let the water away from Azula. Aang looked down at the ground were Zuko and Sokka stood. The watertribe warrior had the support of Zuko's left side, which Sokka could lean on. He had a burnmark, streching down his right arm while Zuko was soaked with water that Aang had let go of. The avatar moved his head back to Azula before he layed her carefully down on the street. She was barely breathing. Aang flew down onto the ground and sat down on it, leaning his head onto his hands.

"No, I can't do it," he said quietly to himself. "I never want to hurt anyone again."

Zuko and Sokka carefully got closer to him. When he noticed he backed away.

"No!" he yelled at them. "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

His friends looked at each other before changing their view to Aang.

"Aang," Sokka begun, with a weak voice. "If you hadn't done that, Azula wound probably have made me into bacon. Thank you."

Aang backed away from his friends. The gravel underneath his shoes spat everywere as he tried to get away from them. He heared a vague cough behind him. Azula was about to wake up.

"Take care of her," Aang exclaimed before he used his airbending to run away from them.

 **Phew! Finally I'm done with this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker. Anyways, it took me quite a while to finish this chapter, I'm just now done. I hope you all will stay tuned for the next chapter of this series. And by the way, sorry for the long chapter.**

 **/S.G**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.. Sooo, I kinda have none imagination at the moment but please, bear with me. I'm sorry for the delay.**

Sokka started running after Aang, however Zuko quickly understood what he was about to do and stopped him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

"What!" Sokka exclaimed even louder than Zuko. "So we can take care of your crazy sister?! That is my best friend, running off to god knows were! I have to go after him."

"Fine! But please help me first."

Sokka rolled his eyes and sighed at his friend.

"Fine, but let's hurry."

As they reached the unconscious firebender, something felt wrong. Sokka could feel it, from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. When they touched the firebender, she suddenly started to vanish.

"What the hell?!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why is she dissapearing?"

"I have no idea," Zuko replied, chocked.

When the entire body had dissapeared into a mist the two of them stood up.

"What's going on?!" A voice called out.

Sokka spun around and saw his sister, his girlfriend, his friends girlfriend and Toph walking in a fast pace towards them.

"We have no idea," Zuko answared. "But there is something here that is f*cking with our heads."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toph asked while crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Zuko continued, however Sokka cut hin short.

"We were just going home after a restaurant visit and then out of nowhere, Aluza shows up. Aang faught her and in some way injured her, so he ran away somewere.."

"Woa, woa, woa!" Katara snapped. "So you decided to stay with the crazy sibling instead of running after the _avatar_?"

"I wanted to go after him but Zuko insisted," Sokka continued. "Anyways, then Azula started to disapear into a mist. We don't know what happened."

"Then why are we still standing here!" Suki exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Let's go!"

When they reached the house they rushed inside.

"Aang!" all of them yelled in unison.

Panicing Sokka ran into his, Aang and Zuko's room, however no one was there.

"Oh no!" Sokka exclaimed in disapointment when he saw that Aang's things were gone.

He ran outside to the stables only to find that Appa was missing as well.

His sister ran outside to him.

"We can't find him!" she exclaimed as tears started to flood her eyes.

"Really?!" Sokka sarcasticly yelled.

Only a moment later his sisters hand met his face.

"This is not the moment for a sarcastic comment," Katara yelled as Sokka rubbed his cheek.

"Well you didn't need to slap me for it!"

"Oh dear spirits, if you accused him of something then I swear, I will-"

"I didn't!" Sokka interupted.

Katara cast an accusing look at her brother before her eyes went soft.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just so worried."

"Yeah," Sokka said while placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

 **So yeah, I FINALLY updated. I'm really sorry and I hope that you will understand. I'm thinking of writing shorter chapters and uploading them more frequently however if you would like longer chapters less frequently then just comment. Again, I'm really sorry. I've discovered that I really don't have writers block, I've only lied to myself by saying it. I guess I've never found it in my heart to write it. But now I'm back.**

 **S.G**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people. Told ya that it wouldn't take long. Anyway, let's begin.**

While tears flooded down his cheeks, Aang, Appa and Momo flew through the clouds. What had he done. He knew it was Azula but still, it was someone he was about to kill. Someone he _wanted_ to kill.

That his mind had betrayed him in such a way that hurt him.

He remembered when he was a boy and he swore an oath, never to kill another living creature. What a lie that was. He tried to shelter himself by running away from the people who loved him. Now, he had done it again. But this was different. He couldn't stay in the same place where he hurt other people, both physicaly and mentaly. He couln't hurt the people who stood him closest. He couldn't hurt his friends. He couln't hurt her.

As the sky grew dark, water started to stream from the clouds and soon the trio was trapped in a storm. There was no place in sight where they could take shelter without someone recognizing them.

Then suddenly, a cave in the mountains appeared. The avatar steered into the cave. They hit the ground rather quickly and the avatar flew off his bison and hit the rock wall.

"Ouch," Aang mumeled to himself. "Why Appa?"

All he recived in return was a low growl.

"Hmpf," the avatar huffed to the bison. "I'm going to try to start a fire."

Aang quickly ran outside with the help of his airbending. He quickly removed some fallen sticks from a tree nearby and ran back to the cave were it was nice and warm.

Appa shook so that water splashed onto the walls and onto the avatar.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed before he threw the now damp sticks onto the rocky floor. "Are you really that mad at me?!"

He only got a huff in response. Aang rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I understand why you're mad at me," he started while holding back the tears. "But I have no other choice. What if I hurt anyone like that again? What if I can't control my powers? What if..."

The avatar cut himself of and bit his lip. He didn't know how to say this without crying. As the rain fell outside, Aang took a deep breath.

"What if I try to _kill_ anyone again?"

Silence.

Aang sighed. Only a moment after, the avatar started to concentrate. With a small gesture of his hand, a small flame appeared. Aang quickly threw it onto the wooden sticks, which caught a gigantic flame immediatly. Aang looked down at his hands. They were shaking like crazy. He carefully curled his hands into fists and held them close to his body. As the fire sparked and the rain poured outside, the avatar layed down, close enough for the fire to keep him warm. His back was turned from his animal friends only, he started to shiver like crazy. It was probably only ten seconds (for Aang it felt like ten hours) before he felt Appa's warm and heavy tail fall onto his freezing body. As his entire body warmed up Aang closed his eyes however, he could feel a smile spread onto his shivering lips. Quickly he fell into a tunnel of darkness and dreams.

The cool summer breeze flowed through the cave. The fire was dead but sun shone through the caves opening. Aang woke up alone. When he realized that his companions he flew up from the rocky floor, panicing.

The avatar ran outside.

"Appa!" he shouted. "Momo! Where are you?!"

 _Great! Now they've left,_ he thought. _What am I going to do now?!_

However his thoughts were interrupted by a roar that eccoed through the mountains.

 _Crap!_ Aang thought while panicing. _Now they're in trouble._

The avatar quickly set out after them. With airbending he ran fast through the cold mountains. Appa's roaring was even louder than before, so Aang knew that he was closing in on them. As he set sight on Appa's white fur he slowed down as he heard that they weren't alone. The avatar quickly hid behind a big rock in the way.

"Appa!" a familiar voice called out.

The avatar's heart literally broke in half as he heard Katara's vocie.

"We missed you buddy!" a voice, clearly belonging to Sokka called out.

Appa roared. Aang quickly heard a licking noice and looked out behind the wall he was hiding from. Standing by Appa and a jumping Momo stood the water tribe siblings, the blind bandit and the kyoshi warrior. The firelord however wasn't there.

 _Of course he's not_ , Aang thought. _He has more important things to attend to._

"Yuck!" Sokka exclaimed. "Katara can you was this?"

"Ew no!" his sister exclaimed while returning her attention to Appa. "Appa, where is Aang?"

Appa slowly sat down so that they could climb on. The group of four (and Momo) climed onto his companion. Katara determanly sat down by the harmess.

"Yip yip," she firmly said.

Appa did as she said and the group took of to the abandoned cave.

As they flew towards the mountains Aang huffed.

"I'm sorry you guys," he said. "I can't afford to hurt anyone more."

His bottom lip started shivering however he ignored it and started running. Aang didn't know where he was going, just that he was going away, someplace far, far away. Someplace no one could find him.

 **Hello again. Back at it again, and so soon as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually really easy to write as it followed someone who was hurt POV. I am sorry for not involving any interesting stuff really though.**

 **S.G**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back at it again with a what? Yeah that's right! Another chapter! I've written this while heading home from a vacation with mi familia (that's my family in spanish) in the car, on my phone, so it wasn't really easy with all the bumps and stuff. But anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you will come back for more. Now let's get on with this dance!**

The clouds from the storm the day before had slowly started to clear up and started to reveal small sunbeams. The group (containing of Appa, Momo, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki) flew through the clouds and into the mountains. Katara felt a mix of emotions. Anger, disapointment and concern.

 _How could he run away again?! Doesn't he understand that we can help him! That **I** can help him! Oh spirits! What if he's hurt?_

A million thoughts rushed through Katara's head however, she continued her concentration as they soon landed by a cave.

She quickly jumped of Appa's head and ran into the cave's opening. Suddenly she fell over an old campfire that only contained of old pieces of coal and crashed into the wall.

"Ouch," she said before swearing. "Damn it."

As she was joined by the others the waterbender dusted of some cole pieces that had sprayed onto her kimono.

 _Great, now there's black spots on it,_ she thought.

"Katara, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, just fine," she replied.

They all looked around in the cave. An old campfire was placed on the rock floor but other than that, there was no one else there. Katara's shoulder's slumped.

"He's not here," she disapointadly said.

"No shit," Toph said and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, Katara spotted something written in cole on the wall. She walked closer to it and read the text.

 _I'm sorry._

Katara ran her hand over the cole but the only effect it had was placing black dust on her hands. Suddenly Toph slamed her hand into the mountain wall.

"Damn it twinkle toes, we are not you're babysitters!" she called out.

No one in the cave reacted.

Silence.

Just as Sokka was about to say something Toph placed her hand over his mouth.

"Shut it," she whispered, barely hearable.

The group stayed quiet for a minute.

"I can hear something," Toph then said, a bit louder.

The earthbender stomped with her foot on the ground.

"I can feel him," she then said.

"Are you sure?" Suki asked.

"It's a weak viberation," Toph answered and kneeled down to touch the ground with her hand. "But I'm a hundred percent sure that it's twinkletoes."

The group ran back outside and climed up onto Appa's back before flying away after Aang.

The sky had been cleared of all the clouds as the group sat back yet again on Appa's saddle. The wind tore through Katara's hair and made it fly onto her back. Sokka, Toph and Suki sat behind her and tried their best not to fall of the saddle since it was loosely placed on Appa's back.

"Sokka!" Toph yelled.

"What?!" the watertribe warrior yelled back.

"Can't you fix the saddle?!"

"Why?! I could fall off!"

"Do you have a better idea?! I can't do it!"

While Sokka and Toph argued Suki rolled her eyes, took a rope from her bag that was peacefully placed onto her hip while its strap held its place on her shoulder. She tied it hard around her waist, gave the other end of the rope to a non-complaining Katara who tightly tied it around her wrist before Suki climed down.

When she loosened the saddle's grip the arguing above stoped and was imideatly replaced by a concerned Sokka who crawled to the edge of the saddle while Toph held onto the saddle, tight.

"Suki?!" Sokka worredly yelled. "What are you doing?! You could get yourself killed!"

Instead of answering Suki rolled her eyes yet again at her boyfriend's comment. She was used to danger, so it wasn't really anything new except she hadn't have to preforme dangerous tasks in the air before.

As she tightened the grip on Appa's saddle he roared. Suki firmly secured it before she started to climb up the bison's side.

Suddenly, a strong wind hit the group. The whole world swayed before Suki's eyes and she became nauseaus. Another strong wind struck and Suki lost her grip. She swayed around and took a tight grip around the rope with her hands. Suki closed her eyes hard and started breathing heavily. She felt like she was going to throw up. There was something sinister with these mountains. The violent wind tugged on her brown/green pants and her green shirt blew with the rythm of the wind.

Up on Appa's head Katara started to loose her grip on the rope. She let go of the harness and held onto the rope tighter. When the waterbender felt that she had secured the rope enough she leaned over Appa's head.

"I have to go back to the saddle!" she called out to him.

Appa only roared in response however Katara took it as a 'okay' and made her way onto his back.

"Sokka!" she called out to her brother. "Can you help me?! You too Toph!"

"Okay!" they both responded in unison as they tried to overvoice the violent wind.

The watertribe warrior and the earthbender started crawling towards her. When Sokka and Toph reached the waterbender they both steadily griped the rope.

"Do you have a steady grip?!" Katara called out.

Sokka and Toph both nodded in response.

"Okay! Lets pull on three!" the waterbender commanded. "One! Two! Pull!"

The trio started to pull in unison. Yet another strong wind hit the group, tugging on the rope and releasing it from their hands. They tried to get a new grip but it was to late. Suki started falling towards the rocky mountains below.

"Sokka!" she called out after him.

Her voice quickly died with the wind. Sokka crawled to the edge of the saddle.

"NO!" he called out as tears escaped his eyes. "Suki!"

Katara quickly stood up and removed the cap of her water container that was placed on her back. With a swift movement, a big hand of water rose and went after Suki in a fast pace. Just as the kyoshi warrior was about to hit the rocky mountains the waterhand saved her. Katara felt a big weight being relived from her chest as she started to fish up Suki.

As the kyoshi warrior reached the saddle her boyfriend crawled to her side and threw his armes around her.

"I'm s-sorry," Suki stuttered.

"It's alright," Sokka replied in a comforting tone. "You're okay. That's all that matters."

Suki felt a wave of nausea come over her. She broke out of her boyfriend's tight embrace and craweled over to the edge of the saddle to throw up. Sokka crawled up to her and placed a comforting hand on her back.

Katara sighed and removed her container only to throw it to Sokka who calmly catched it. She then returned to her station at Appa's head. The waterbender grabbed the harness tightly. He wasn't getting away that easily.

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I'm not sure if I posted last chapter yesterday or today (I think it was yesterday) but whatever. If I posted yesterday (4/4-18) and then today (5/4-18) that means that you guys got another chapter only _one_ day after another. So I hope you're pleased since I basically posted three chapters durring one week, but I guess it's because I didn't post _anything_ durring a few months. ****I'll see you next time.**

 **S.G**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, I have some news for you guys! Be sure to read the later A/N for more info. After this chapter. :)**

A mild gust of autum wind swept the mountains as the sun fried everything it touched while it started to set. It was quiet. That was why the avatar loved the Eastern Airtemple. It always seemed to be at peace, even when the nuns and the female airbenders where there.

The avatar quietly medetated on a uneaven pillar as the sunlight hit his closed eyelids. Medetating seemed to be the only thing that calmed him down after using his powers.

Aang had visited the Eastern Airtemple quite often as a child since one of his best friends had resited there. Sora. She was an airbender like himself and she was like him as well. A bit of an airhead, who always laughed and saw life in a posetive light. She had short brown hair, cut into a short bob that went down to her shoulders and she had grey eyes as well as he did. The two of them always had a strong bond and they were always attached to each other. Then the war came and Aang was left all alone.

The avatar shivered at the thought even though it wasn't cold yet. Now, he was alone again. He had ran away. Again. How disappointed Sora and monk Gyatso would be. Tears formed underneath his closed eyelids but they were gone as soon as they arrived since Aang, with a swift movement of his hand, removed them.

Aang had been at the eastern airtemple for about three or four days. Ever since he arrived, he had created a routine: eat, sleep, medetate and repeat. He had spent days trying to connect to the spirit world but something always felt blocked.

Disappointed, Aang uncrossed his legs and jumped down from the pillar. After, he walked over to the stack of wood which the avatar had arranged to lay in a neat pile on the stone cold floor. Aang picked up a few sticks and threw them on the floor. He took a deep breath before he created a small flame in his hand. It pulsed like a little heartbeat or a pair of wings on a baby bird. Aang gave it a little smile before he threw it on the sticks. Suprisingly, fire and water seemed to be the only elements that the avatar was in total control over. It was earth and air that seemed to be a little shook at the moment and, of course, the avatar state and the spirit world.

The avatar sat down next to the fire and stared into the flames. A piece of wood snapped in half and started to become cole.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the night. Aang was quick on his feet and stood with his hands in front of him in case of a attack. He started to concentrate on feeling the flames of his firebending and the swiftness of his waterbending.

"Who's there?" he mumbled to the bush.

Out came a man. The avatar didn't lower his guard but he searched the man, with his eyes, from his head to his toes. The man was bald with a long, grey beard. He was also dressed in a orange robe and he had brown sandals on his feet. As Aang saw who it was, he lowered his guard.

"Guru Pathik?"

 **A/N: And finally, another chapter. I know it's a litte short, but I didn't really know what to write about. Anyways, let's get to the big anouncement. I'm publishing a chapter every month on the 17th! Yay!**

 **/S.G**


	10. Chapter 9

As the monk took a step towards the Avatar, Aang took a step back.

"Don't come closer," the boy warned. "I-"

He cut himself off and analysed what he was about to do.

"You can't control the elements," the monk replied.

A speechless Aang took another step back.

"How-" he began before Guru Pathik cut him off.

"I am very attached to the universal happenings of both the spirit world and the human world," he simply answered. "I could feel that your powers were going into hiding."

The avatar looked at his shoes but didn't say anything. The guru took a deep breath.

"I can help you regain control over them," he offered. "If you want to."

Aang kicked a small rock on the gravel covered ground. His first instingt was to say yes but then he remembered the uncontrolable powers that fought inside of him.

"I don't know," Aang said. "What if I can't control it?"

The guru nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I will wait until morning. If you don't have an answer by then, I will leave."

Aang could only nod before he stepped closer to the fire. As he got near, he sat down on the floor. Aang layed down on the cold stone floor and shivered before he drifted off to sleep.

 _It was dark, darker than it ever had been. Aang stood there in the darkness and cast appathetic looks over something. Suddenly a figure appeared. It was a girl, he noticed, with brown hair cut into a bob and with grey eyes that he knew well. Sora. She wore the tratitional monk-in-training outfit, however, there was blood everywere._

 _Sora wiped her mouth with a bloody hand which left her lips covered with the dark substens. The avatar quickly understood that the blood wasn't her own. She smiled a creepy smile at him, which he did not respond to._

 _"Hello Aang," she said with the chirpy voice. "How have you been?"_

 _Guilt washed over him and he stammered._

 _"I-I. You-you're," he maneged to get out. "Dead."_

 _"Yes, I'm dead," she answered. "But you're with me now. Home."_

 _Aang shivered as he heard the last words._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked._

 _Her smiled turned into a frown before he could blink. It was like the smile was there, then suddenly it wasn't. It wasn't there anymore._

 _"Why didn't you save us Aang?" Sora demanded. "Why did you want us to die?"_

 _Speechless, Aang just stared at her, guilt washing over him like a flood._

 _"Why didn't you save us Aang?" she demanded again. "Why did you want us to die?"_

 _Suddenly, a hundred thousand voices of the airnomads, his people, and the voices of the people who died in the hundred year war hit him in the head like a rock. The sound quickly filled his head and he pushed hid hands towards his ears and held them, praying for the throbbing pain to stop. It didn't work. The voices filled his head with requests and questions._ Why didn't you save us Aang? Why did you want us to die? _Suddenly everything stoped and only Soras voice tore through his throbbing head._ Why didn't you save me?

Aang awoke. He was cold and sweaty. The avatar rubbed his eyes, noticing that he had been crying in his sleep. He however, only shook his head before scanning his surroundings.

Before him, the guru sat, poking with a stick into the fire which was slowly burning out.

"Good, you're awake," the guru said before he stood up and walked closer to the sleep deprived avatar. "Do you have an answere for me?"

Aang looked down at his hands before he took a deep breath.

"I'm in."

X

"Is he buying it?" The companion whispered.

"Of course he is!" Its leader snarled back. "My _magic_ ," it began in a low voice. "is slowly turning him mad with guilt. My magic may only be strong enough during the night," the companion squirmed. "But as he gets weaker, I get stronger."

It let out a screaching laughter as the pair gazed at the distrought avatar.

"Foolish child!" It laughed at him.

Its companion interupted it with a concerned question.

"Are you sure," the companion begun. "that you want to go through with this? I mean, he is mearly a child."

The laughter of the leader stopped and its bloodred eyes connected with its companion's own blue. The companion broke their connection within seconds before the leader spoke.

"Don't let yourself be fooled," it snapped. "He may look like a child, but he is 116 years old."

The companion started to protest but quickly shut his lips before saying something that he would regret.

"The boy is the avatar, the bridge between the spirit world and the human world," the leader calmly explained before it said, with a voice that made the companion's skin crawl. "And I will have my kingdom back. I will have my _revenge_!"

X

 **Yeah, so sorry you guys that I didn't update during June. I guess I've just been enjoying my summer vacation while geeking out over one of my favorite bookseries. So basically, what I've been doing is fangirling. Sorry for that. I promise that I'll be updating regularly after this chapter. I've actually started writing the next chapter, so I guess that you'll just have to wait a month... sorry! *hides as tomatos are being thrown towards self***

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-S.G**


End file.
